


difficult decisions

by DolewhipDay



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Community: femslash100, F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes being a queen involved difficult decisions." - A Warm Welcome (by Erica David)</p>
            </blockquote>





	difficult decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



The partnership between Arendelle and Eldora was going wonderfully, and meant frequent meetings between Queen Elsa and Queen Marisol. The two queens became close… _Very_ close.

Elsa couldn’t believe it had happened. It was lovely, but she was afraid to be hurt – not by Marisol, but by others and their opinions. Other Kingdoms found it unusual enough that each queen ruled without a king by their side. If their relationship became known… Well, who could say?

Elsa hadn’t even wanted to tell Anna. She loved her sister dearly, but the girl was not the best at keeping secrets. But Anna’s emotional intuition was nothing short of remarkable, so of course she figured it out.

“I just can’t believe it,” Elsa sighed.

“You love her, don’t you? So who cares about what anyone else thinks?”

“It’s not that simple, Anna. We’re the queens of our kingdoms. We have responsibilities; we can’t do things that would bring misfortune upon our people. I’m so scared that if some of our allies or trade partners found out about me and Marisol, they’d break connections with us.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“I guess not, Anna, but what can I do?” Elsa asked. “It’s better that Marisol and I keep this between us.”

* * *

And so they did. It was painful, but when Marisol held Elsa close at night, they could live in the moment. They could be together, and Marisol could whisper words of love in Elsa’s ear, and until morning came, that could be enough.


End file.
